


Your Affection

by Skyeec2



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Self-Indulgent to the Extreme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 21:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12491448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeec2/pseuds/Skyeec2





	Your Affection

Rosso had been reading something Tuesti had given her when Cloud returned, slumping against the door with a groan. She chose to ignore him for the moment, focusing instead on ‘The History of Human Society’.

It was confusing to say the least.

She heard Cloud approach her, resting on the backrest of the couch behind her and peering at the page of her book over her shoulder. “You still reading that society stuff Reeve gave you?” He sounded tired, exhausted from having to deal with Shinra’s antics.

“I do not understand any of this,” she told him, eyes narrowed at the words before her. “I have written down questions to ask Tuesti once I have finished.”

“Alright, then,” Cloud said behind her, voice warm with what she recognized as amusement. “I’ll leave you to it then.”

She hummed in acknowledgement, expecting him to walk away and deeper into the apartment. He did attempt to do so, but not before shocking her by pressing his mouth to the back of her neck, exposed due to how she was bent over her book.

She froze under his touch and he froze as well, realising what he’d done in his exhausted state. He pulled away from her, couch creaking under his hand as he started to speak, words falling from his mouth in a rush.

“I’m sorry! I don’t know what I was thinking. Oh god, I’m sorry!”

“What was that?” She asked, cutting off his apologies and straightening up where she sat.

“... Affection.”

“Disgusting.” She responded instinctively to Cloud’s quiet response, the word lacking any kind of heat as she closed her eyes and turned her face to look at him from the corner of her eye.

Cloud was watching her wearily, form tense and weary as he waited for her to do something. She turned back forward, returning to her book and previous position.

“Do it again.”


End file.
